Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers the Movie (Bubbles8218 Version)
Cast Tommy/White Ranger (White Tiger/Falcon): Tommy Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up) Kimberly/Pink Ranger (Pterodactyl/Crane): Kimi Watanabe-Finster (Rugrats/All Grown Up) Aisha/Yellow Ranger (Sabertooth Tiger/Bear): Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Billy/Blue Ranger (Triceratops/Wolf): Davis Motomiya (Digimon) Rocky/Red Ranger (Tyrannosaurus Rex/Ape): Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro) Adam/Black Ranger (Mastodon/Frog): Soarin (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Extra Power Ranger 1/Purple Ranger (Velociraptor/Lion): Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Extra Power Ranger 2/Orange Ranger (Gigantopithicus/Tiger): Princess Elise Oriana III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Extra Power Ranger 3/Green Ranger (Allosaurus/Dragon): Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2) Extra Power Ranger 4/Cyan Ranger (Compsognathus/Boar): Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Sword and Shield) Extra with Ash: Pikachu (Pokemon) Alien partners for the Power Rangers: Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; And they and the Power Rangers will consist their team as Team Power Ranger, and they accompany the Power Rangers on their adventure in this story) Zordon: Wizardmon (Digimon) Alpha: B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) Dulcea: Neytiri (James Cameron's Avatar) Ivan Ooze: Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Extras with Mephiles: Hades, Pain, and Panic (Hercules) Lord Zedd: Myotismon (Digimon) Extras with Myotismon and Hunter J: Infinite (Sonic Forces), Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, Piedmon (Digimon), and Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3) Rita Repulsa: Hunter J (Pokemon) Goldar: Demidevimon (Digimon) Mordant: Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Extra lackeys: Puppetmon, Arukenimon, Mummymon (Digimon), Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); Puppetmon, Bebop, and Rocksteady can join Demidevimon, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts with Mephiles and Hades) Bulk and Skull: Seifer Almasy, Rai, and Fuu (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts) Extras with Seifer's group: Vivi (Final Fantasy IX/Kingdom Hearts), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), and the Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) (The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings will become suspicious of Mephiles' evil plot and help the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys save the parents and kids) Dan (The little boy): The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Extras with the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: Mei Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro), Spike, Ember, the rest of the Mane Seven and Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil Deville, Angelica and Dil Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up) Dan's dad: Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Extra parents: Ogremon (Digimon; As the Gangreen Gang's dad), Tatsuo and Yasuko Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro), Stu, Didi, Drew, Charlotte, Lou, and Lulu Pickles, Chaz Finster, Kira Watanabe-Finster, and Howard and Betty Deville (Rugrats/All Grown Up) Ooze creatures: Mephiles' shadow monsters (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Tengu warriors: Flying goblins (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) Skeleton beast: Stays the same Stone warriors: Aztec Stone Warriors (TMNT (2007)) Ecto-Morphicons: Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) and the Titans (Hercules) Ivan Ooze's Ecto-Morphicon form: Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Zords (Original and Ninjetti): Stays the same Chapters: Chapter 1: Opening/Sky-Diving Fundraiser Chapter 2: The Seal to Mephiles and Hades Uncovered/Team Power Ranger's New Mission Chapter 3: Mephiles and Hades Released/Team Power Ranger vs. Shadow Monsters Chapter 4: Mephiles and Hades Attack Wizardmon's Base/Defeating the Shadow Monsters Chapter 5: Going to Phados/Mephiles and Hades Take Charge Chapter 6: Mephiles and Hades' Plot/Flying Goblin Ambush Chapter 7: Neytiri Bestows the Animal Spirits on Team Power Ranger/Iblis and the Titans Unearthed Chapter 8: Overcoming the Jungle's Deadly Obstacles/The New Ninjetti Power Earned Chapter 9: Returning to Earth/The Kids Band Together to Save their Parents Chapter 10: Team Power Ranger vs. Iblis and the Titans/Final Battle Chapter 11: Wizardmon Saved and Back to Normal/Ending For Season 1: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers the Series Season 1 (Bubbles8218 Version) For Season 2: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers the Series Season 2 (Bubbles8218 Version) For the second film: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers the Movie 2: Big Trouble in the Temple of Egypt For Season 3 (Final season): Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers the Series Season 3 (Bubbles8218 Version) For the third and final film: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers the Movie 3: Legend of the Crystal HeartCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers the Movie Parodies Category:Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Parodies